Resurgent
by Tales Of Grimm
Summary: Here is a What If of the Allegiant's ending, that starts with Tobias using the memory serum without Christina stopping him. Then Marcus shows up, and his intentions are no good...
1. Tobias Johnsson

I finish cutting my hair, but I do not lock the mirror. I catch the serum memory of my pocket, and I hear someone climbing the stairs.

Christina.

She looks at my hand, and before she could speak, I speak. "Get out Christina. You will not be able to stop me."

"I doubt you will hit me." She says. "Your not a coward, Four!"

"It's my choice, not yours!", I move the serum to my head.

"She would not want to see you doing this! As a coward!"

"Do not talk about Tris! She's dead! Tobias Eaton too!"

"You will not do that.", She moves forward. I take a step back. "You are not that kind of person!"

"I choose who I am. Now get out." I point to the stairs with serum.

She turns, and on the first step, she play the last words on me. "Be brave. _You_ taught me that."

And she goes, leaving me alone. I take my text out of my pocket, and land it on the table, so I could see it first, when my memory is erased.

Serum is already in my neck. Does not hurt. It removes the pain.

I look around the lonely house in gray. I'm lost. How can I be lost? Where am I?

My eyes move to a table near. There is a text above. I read.

 _This is your home. Your name is Tobias Johnson, you live in a broken city. You should look for Johanna Reyes, and follow her outside the fence that surrounds the city. Outside, look for Evelyn Johnson. She is your mother and closest ally. Your father is dead. You live in a world of different people with different genes. But you must respect everyone. Your history is erased by a choice made for and by yourself. Do not ask anyone your story, and help a family with a guy named Zeke. Just trust someone, if you are sure it will help you. Be brave._

Johanna Reyes, Evelyn Johnson, Zeke. These names surround my head as before memories, memories that I'll never get again.

"Tobias? Can I talk to you?" Asks a familiar voice. I turn, and even little knowing who the man is, some memories will never leave me alone. I take a step back.

"Who are you?" when I see his old face, it's confusing.

"Who am I? Tobias, what have you done?" he looks at the ground, and I follow his eyes. There is glass with a pointed end on the ground, something that I know was holding.

The man's face is wild. But then magically transformed into calm, as if he put a mask. "I am Marcus Eaton. I can help you."

We shook hands.


	2. Who Is Johanna Reyes?

Marcus helps me get to Johanna Reyes. She was in a wooden house with a tree symbol. There, an idea occurs to me.

 _Amity_.

"Stay here.", says Marcus. I do not know if it's really helping me, nor do I really trust him. But do not say anything.

They stop talking. Johanna is a friendly woman, a best friend holding a gun without blinking. But it has it's dark side, as the scar that crosses the face, joining the eye and the mouth smile.

"Tobias Johnson, isn't?", she asks with a certain tone. Maybe she knew me before, "Are you coming out?"

"You know I won't, Johanna.", Marcus says, looking at her.

"Where we are going?, I ask, just to check.

-Out of the city.", she says. So that's where to go. Where my mother is. Maybe she can give me the answers that will fill my memory.

"Yes, I am going with you.", I answer.

Marcus is ready to leave, but I stop him

"Thank you, Marcus. Hopefully our paths will cross again."

He nods, and back out. Johanna calls.

"Tobias? Follow me."

We walk for a while, toward a jeep, and I have no idea how I know what the car is. We sat down, Johanna starts the engine, and the car vibrates.

Along the way, I look around, the trees, the houses, the orange people. Few are there. All doing something. Johanna looks at me and says:

"Here Is my former faction, Amity."

I remember the painted tree in the larger house nearby.

"Why did you left?"

She takes a deep breath. "I believed I did not have to fight to achieve peace. I was wrong."

"What happened?"

She looks with the healthy eye on me."The Erudite people thought it was better to kill a whole faction to fight a kind of people with pure genes, and then people who did not fit the system factions took control, and did not got well. Everything collapsed."

Erudite. Another faction that did not work out. And the pure genes, if the text told me that all genes were different? I ask:

"How you got this scar?", Just having said that, I wish I didn't.

Her face hardens, and only one word is issued:

"No."

I stop talking, and the cars go silent now. We passed the giant fence, and from the outside, for a moment, is a broken and lonely place. After a while these abandoned places we came to a huge military base near the aircraft, which also have no idea how I recognized.

We left the jeep, we enter the base, where people go metal detecting machines in us and give our weapons. I am the one who carried nothing. Then they let us in. The other thousands of people inside, but only one caught my attention.

"Evelyn Johnson?"


	3. Lies and Memories

I do not need explanations. Probably the world is good, and as Johanna Reyes said, it took time, and took her peace it so she could achieve peace. I may not know her past, but it is clear that gave her a new look to the world.

As well as it should have happened with Tobias of the past.

I've been thinking these things every day. In this complex, you have lots of little what to do. The only thing I do here is to fix some computers that comes from my town, I do not even know how I fix computers or as the old Tobias felt about the city. Maybe I'll never be the Tobias that existed.

Someone approaches me. I am one day in this complex, so few people spoke to me. I do not know them. Matthew. Zeke. People who came to me and told me: "Hi," "What's up, Tobias?"

The person approaching wears a blue shirt and black pants, a long, dark hair, and a rigid posture. Is a woman.

"Tobias. Where have you been? Christina told me you took a jeep ..."

"Christina? Who is this?", the name flies through the deep of my empty mind.

"... And a serum memory. Why, Tobias? Why?", she yells and asks the same time.

"Who are you?", I ask something she can answer.

"I'm Cara, Tobias! Why the hell did you do that?", she's nervous. I do not know what to answer.

You do not know, you're not - it accounts for me. 'What you've done is such a coward!

"Look Here ... Cara.", I say, nervous too. "Why are you doing this? You know my past! You should know if I have suffered or not ..."

"Yes! You did suffer! But me too! My family is dead!", she has red eyes on me."My faction was destroyed and you think was the one? The boyfriend of Christina, the My brother was killed by his girlfriend! A lot has happened! It wasn't only with YOU."

I process the information for a moment.

"I had a girlfriend?", I ask.

"Yeah. Tris.", she says, sitting next to me.

"She was a murderer?"

She prevents laugh, "No, but it certainly has killed."

"Why she killed your brother?", I ask.

"Was an attack simulation, which controlled everyone in Dauntless. But your girlfriend was one of the few that were awaken with the serum."

"How?"

"She was Divergent.", after she finishes speaking, the word process. Divergent. It is not a word I know, but it seems so.

"So she was trying to protect herself."

"Yes.", her answer could not be more complete.

"Where is she? Why she didn't recognize me?"

"Why, Tobias? Your girlfriend is dead."

It seems that my past makes sense, and I want to erase the memory was the clearest option in the world.

"Can I see her body?", I ask. It's a very strange desire. But I want anyway.

We go together to the morgue. It's a cold place that keep the bodies in preservation. I find it strange that I feel nothing for the news I've ever had a girlfriend. Perhaps the memories are connected with emotions.

"Here.", Cara says. It opens a conservation cloth, revealing a small body and short hair in a brown and black. We do not talk any more. I wonder how it should be when that body had life, feelings, friends. Did I felt something yourself? Did we were already happy together? I can not say. Examine the body closer. It looks fake, even. Your skin is not malleable, as it should be the skin of the dead in conservation.

The seams, your body is already without organs. But the veins are. I check the pulse.

"She is dead, Four."she tells me.

"Four?", I ask, wondering why she called me that.

"Was your... second name", again a direct answer.

"Okay. I'm not checking the pulse.- I say. If the body is true, still we'll feel her veins."

I feel nothing.

"This body is false.", I say. "But very convincing."

"Why would anyone want to hide the real her body?", Cara looks confused, trying to collect all the information. All.

But I have no memories of my own girlfriend to start.

"I do not know. I have no idea", I say. "Who it was who put her body here?"

"One of the scientists. Ethan Anderson, I think.", she is not sure.

"I'll have a talk with him.", I get up to leave, but Cara does not allows me.

"They Lost memory! They do not know what happened. We erased the memories of everyone. Your girlfriend did that.

I think for a moment, and then say: "What if someone had come to him?"

"The only ones who were enemies of Tris and who are alive are Peter and David, the president of that place. None of them has the before memory."

"What if that David had left the compound at that time?"

"He couldn't.", Cara does not consider my theory. "He killed Tris. He was in a wheelchair and wearing a dress against a death serum."

 _Death serum?_ I think.

"What if he was not in a wheelchair?"

"He was shot in the leg! Everyone saw", but I can not believe it.

"Technology, Cara! He had a suit against the serum of death! Why not?"

But Cara does not believe.

"He could have been vaccinated against the serum of memory.", I say, not knowing where those words come from.

This time, Cara don't answers. She just looks at me, and nothing else, as if her mind had finally finished thinking 24h.

"What Means ...", I continue. "David -who has never been affected by serum memory, can still walk. And he lied to us all along."


	4. Local Leader

My decision is practical. It's all fault of David.

Who killed my girlfriend. Not because I loved her I'm judging this. If someone faked the body of Tris, it has to be the decision of a leader. This leader is David.

We keep the body in the morgue, and I'm going towards the leader. Cara wants to think before acting.

"But Tobias, it's just our theory", she scolds me. "It could be that the body is false to analysis simulations!"

"Cara, this does not exists."

"Okay, But must have an explanation."

"Explanation is what I'm going to take from him. If I don't like the answer, the legs too."

And I continue to walk. I don't know why I want to decide whether her body was kidnapped or not. Nor should it be my business, now that I'm not the Tobias of the past. Not her boyfriend.

"Can't we even warn others ", Cara question. "They can help."

I stop. "Others?"

"The other friends of Tris. Zeke, Christina, Matthew. Your friends."

 _Zeke._

"OK. Better that way."

"So I'm right back.", she runs. "Wait a second!"

Cara must be a good friend, since the peak of news that she could care for herself she wants to have friends around. I do not know what to say. It may have been through so much, that neither I resisted. But I did not think much of it.

There is something happening now for me to think about making friends. Four. Just as the number. I think the Tobias before me got out of his mind. Maybe.

Cara comes back with her friends. Two boys, the highest should be Zeke, and another short-haired girl, who can not be none other than Christina.

"So, Cara."says Zeke, no emotion in his voice. "This New Tobias is like?"

"Erudite. More than Dauntless. I think." seeing the confused face of Zeke, Cara adds: "He discovered that the body of Tris was false."

"What do you mean?", Christina question sharply. "Tris is alive?"

"We do not know, maybe not."- says Cara. "But we'll find out."

David's room is very large, luxurious and bright. For someone who rides a wheelchair, it takes a large space. But not a leader should afford that. It makes me angry.

I think I'm starting to act like Tobias of the past.

"What do you want?", David asks, in roughly. Then he realizes, and corrects speech. "Can I help you?"

Matthew begins.

"We would like to know, boss, because the Tris' body is false."

He pales.

"No, you must have been mistaken. That body is true."

"Look here, David.", I say. "I have a lot of time for his lies. I already checked. Now tell me why the false body!"

"I do not know!", he despairs when I take him of the wheelchair. "The Government asked me to take a false body to the morgue, I do not know why, but did not question, just did my job!"

"What the government wanted with the real body?

"I do not know! They just took, told me it was to do some testing!"

"Which tests?", Cara questionates him, getting close to the man's face, which is on the floor.

"To find out her divergency!", he screams. "How she resisted the serum of death!"

"Where are they?", I ask.

"Way out of here! Manhattan! Within the testing of other damaged ..." he stands with his hands. "May you put me in the chair now?

"You do not walk?", I ask.

"I got shot, stupid! Do not you remember?"

"Nothing", I answer. Then I am going away, without waiting for the others, the way to one aircraft. "I'm going to Manhattan."


	5. Manhattan Genetically Damaged

We took the car running, unconscious guards on our side. They tried to stop us. I hit the third a second time to make sure he does not interfere again.

"The engine is already on!", Zeke warns. He comes to me and says:

"Come on, Four. They are already done and pass out.", he says, touching my shoulder.

I accept. I won't take to much longer. Manhattan is kilometers from here and we can not get there by car.

"Still missing Matthew!", Cara warns.

"Where is he?", askes Christina.

"He don't know how to pilot, so he called someone else.", Cara responds. She arranges her hair, which is not well organized. She has not said much since I got David's wheelchair and threw it on the floor.

I have to admit, I do not know from where did this sudden anger.

But it exists, and it will take me to where I want.

"Cara, don't you think who he is calling will not tell David and the others?"

"This one here no.", replies Matthew. Look where it comes from, coming toward us. On their side, is a woman of dark clothing. It has a light brown skin and comes to us. She is not smiling.

"Guys, this is Juanita.", Matthew says. "But you already know that. It's kind of different. After all ..."

"... I lost complete memory.", she tells friendly. "Please, call me Nita."

"But you know how to fly, Nita?", Cara asks.

"She knows. As she was one of DGs leaders, she could fly. Just could not use the airplanes in relation to her access level."

"GDs? You mean CDs", Nita asks, confused, but too happy. I feel bad for her being confused. It was not her choice to have lost his memory. But mine was.

We get on the plane.

I look out the window. The world becomes small, every tree, every branch, every leaf, every ant. And the people who form the crowd, each, with each name and each personality standing out for their choices of those people who are on that plane. All of them together form the perfect rebellion, but all have to be united, forming the cells of one person.

But with the loss of memories, we are further apart than ever, forming dead cells, and variables. Easy to manipulate.

That's why we're here. We were manipulated for too long. By our own leaders, with serums, secrets and attacks. It's time the truth be revealed.

"Alert!", Nita says the speakers. "Let's land. The plane wil shake strongly, with this land. I'm serious. Hang on!"

The plane shakes in a trance. Is shaking and I feel bad when I fell the plane go down slowly, but it seems like it is falling. Safe in the arms of the chair. Cara, that is by my side, laughs.

"I don't like to fly!", I say.

"Some personalities do not change, you know, Tobias.", Cara speaks. Her eyes meet mine. I look forward.

I do not answer. The plane lands and takes a few hours for the plane to stop. Christina asks something.

"Here is not a place for landings.", she deduces.

"We can not be descovered.", I answer her. "Here is perfect. Go ahead, Nita."

She leaves the cabin. She look closely, and says:

"I won't return there.", she moves uncomfortably. "I Do not get out of there without reasons, Tobias. I want to be free. You do not understand."

"I was right.", Cara says. "Some personalities never change ..."

"We are here for a reason, too.", I speak, ignoring Face. "We have to see the body of Tris."

"And that's why I'm going with you.", she opens the door of the plane. "Manhattan is very large. There will not be a simple sign saying: 'GOVERNMENT'. But ..."

She picks up a gun from her seat.

"...I know where is. Come!"

We all come out. The city has tall buildings, gray and lonely, with no index of existence of life outside. Still, I'm not afraid to get out of this plane. Or to face anything from in front.

We go out on a wide street between houses. The buildings are very close ... where we try to achieve. We are all carrying weapons, which I do not know how I know how to aim, shoot and run. In total there are six of us. This number tells me something. I do not know what.

"That Building", Nita points to the larger building. Must have 500 floors.

When looking at the sky, I know there's a storm coming. The clouds are darker than gunpowder. Rays are flashes do not see coming, accompanied by the great cries of thunder.

We walk the halls of buildings. The empty blocks. We come to an alley that leads to a remaining block. So close. We arrived at the tip. Nita looks, and sighs.

"What is there", I ask. "What is in the block?"

"People DGs. We have here ... and here where the government controls ... they are worse."

"How, worse?"

"They carry guns naturally.", Nita is concerned about them. For a moment, it seems that she did not lose her memory. She remembers the DGs term. She had pretended the whole scene on the plane.

But no one notices.

"How many are they?", I ask.

"Look for yourself.", she answers me. Curious, I look at them. Their clothes are torn, green, blue, thousands of mixed colors. They carry much older weapons, and much more gaudy. None gets used to a simple gun. Are fifteen in total.

"Fifthteen people.", I whisper to the others. "And with very big guns. We'll have to work around, circulating the perimeter."

"Not so fast, son.", a female voice says.

We look back. Evelyn is holding a gun pointing at us. On her side, there is a black man who can not recognize.

"Reggie?", Nita seems surprised.

"Evelyn.", Just what I say.


	6. Empire State Serum

The world made of roses desmantles, each withered rose, while I live this moment. This small, fragile moment, that has not yet become one of the last roses. Even so the time seems to pass slowly. One way that you can not go back.

"What do you want, Evelyn?", Cara asks. My mother points the gun at her. I point my gun to my mother.

"Tobias, lower this gun.", she demands. I pretend not to hear, showing the gun closer. This moment, this rose that did not open, reminds me of another time when I arrived at the building, and my mother wanted to talk to me. I did not know what to say or what to do, but it was there.

"I feel so sorry." I say without emotion. With nothing but an excuse anyway.

"What? Why?", she doesn´t understand.

"I'm sorry for my memory. It was not me who planned this.", I get close to her. "But I swear I would like to remind all I spent with my mother, even not so important, but anything that makes me remember, I would accept."

She looks at me for a moment, smoothing my hair with her hand.

-Tobias, You do not want to remember. Do not want.

I did not understand, but now I see my mother holding the gun, remembering Johanna Reyes, someone who tried to get rid of the past, but can not. So is Evelyn: someone without healing from the past because remembering it makes her stronger.

"Mom, stop. Why did you follow us?", I ask. She hears me.

"I needed to get out of that place, and also wanted to know what was going on. Reggie helped me get here. Now I wonder: why are you attacking the basement of the government?"

"We aren´t.", Christina says. "They gave us a fake body in place of Tris. We want to know what they are doing with the true one."

Nita looks at Evelyn. She seems to know something.

"You know where is the basement of the government, don´t you?", she comes closer to Evelyn without fear imminent.

"Nita", Matthew grabs her arm. She goes back, waiting for the answer.

"I know. I can help you."

"Already know where is the government.", Cara gives an excuse to rush.

But I show myself as a child. Someone who did not go since I arrived outside the fence.

She just wants to help.

We spent together the halls, escaping from some DGs. They do not know from where we came there it. They do not know that somewhere near them, there is peace.

My mother runs beside me, and I know that Cara does not like it. I do not know why, but it is. All wary of Evelyn, is what she did, will never be forgotten.

The building is much larger than seen from afar. He has one at the tip entrance, where is the ports on which we entered. We entered, seeing a guard. The guard takes his gun and points to us and starts to make a lot of series of questions.

"Who are you, where they came from, why are you here, your genes are cured, and what you want?"

"We are eight people.", I answer. I keep pointing my gun.

"We came from the town near Chicago experimente.", says Zeke.

"In other words", says Cara. "We have different genes. No matter the damage. We are a group anyway."

"Doesn´t care.", the guard watch us, trying to decide which of us has damaged genes and which have pure genes. "I can not let you pass."

Unnerves my mother, and she gives two shots. None of them reaches the guard, but he tries to get out of the gives her sights. She jumps to reach him, hitting him with the bottom of the gun. He collapses instantly.

"Ready. Come on."

"But where is the floor of the government?", Cara questions. "We do not know where it is, and this building should have about 500 floors."

"Some say it has 600.", says Nita.

Matthew and Reggie look at her.

"How the hell do you know that?", asks the two in unisound.

"I ... I read somewhere in a lost book of the base.", she explains.

We do not expect for her to give a good explanation. We get right to the elevator. Evelyn presses the top floor. We rush up in a flash, and the door opens with a bell.

A technological voice speaks:

 _Technological experimente floor: index in pure genes._

The corridor is white, and leads to a room of scientists, who can get down the stairs, and has a glass showing the room. A chair holds a person, even though we can not see who it is, since it is surrounded by scientists. All of them take test liquids of different colors.

"They're injecting serum cocktails in the subject.", says Cara. I do not know how she understands it, but it seems to render the movements easily.

"Let's take the subject.", I say, decisive.

But suddenly red lights around the floor, and the window is topped by a gray shield, leaving us without seeing what happens. The lights go out, leaving only the siren and red lights continue to flash. I try to go up the stairs, but a glass door mirror cover. I look in the mirror for a moment, and I see that Tobias had the memories, stronger and more sure of himself, someone I'm not inside.

I break the glass mercilessly, the gun across my image break into a million pieces. I splinter, leaving the sea of memories plummet down the drain

I enter the room where thousands of scientists expect me dead. Some must be alive, but there are so many faint and so many dead that seems a cemetery unearthed.

There's no one in the chair. No one is being held.

The red lights around me. I examine the ground, colorful so many sera, some unnamed. I look at the place. The bonds of the chair are torn.

A woman jumps up attacking me. Another door locked my friends. A metal gate that they can not break. I am stuck.

She attacks me with a series of kicks and elbows. I will hit you back, unsure how I can fight, but my experiences back to the fore. I try to look at my enemy for a moment, but the red lights make it impossible.

But she stops fighting. I'm a little weak, and try to look at it.

I do not know what I feel when I look at it.

Tris.

"Hello, Tobias."


	7. Six

I start to sweat, a sweat that does not come from physical exercise, filled with action and then disarming a bomb or anything.

My sweat comes from panic. Panic from a simple sentence:

She is alive.

But that's not enough. I wanted to see the real her body, but ended up watching a real life. I saw my past. I told no one. Neither Evelyn. I think if she told, if anyone believed, would not stop looking for her. But she made it clear.

No one.

We are returning the elevator. No one found anything. The Government should be rather on one of the floors. I will not look. I have found what I wanted. But not Christina.

"I didn't came this long way for damn nothing!",she argues in return. "Barely found Tris' body."

"Here is dangerous!", I say.

"What is your problem? Did you came here for no answers?" she shoots me. "You lost your memory, but you would die for her."

"It's not here that we will find her." ,turn to look at her. The metal door opens. The room is filled with guards. They are pointing guns at us. Each one of them use bullets protection.

"Beware!",I cry. The bullets begin to lift and run, we've drifted by the edges of the door. The bullets pierce holes in the wall.

I carry my gun, and leave for the attack. Every shot is moved slowly. Each precise movement. Fifteen guards. Shoot in two as I protect on a desk. They fall awkwardly.

My partners start to shoot well. The guards begin to fall. I try hard not to shoot lethal places, but it's pretty hard when you have thousands of people trying to hit you. I begin to target the weapons. Break three before they can pick up a gun, attack melee, kicks, punches and cable my gun. They are knocked out, and do the same thing in others. Three per time. Knocking one by one.

There are many, I think. Then, a machine with human shape enter from the hole that once was the door. A human-shaped iron armoured and armed.

The bullets ricochet when I shoot in the alleged metal robot. He carries in his left arm three metal hoops with holes. He raises his arm. Thousands of bullets attack. I try to move, but there are so many. They pierce my skin superficially, and something is released into my blood...

They are tranquilizers ...

I wake up on a cell. We were arrested? Trying to get into the seat of government? That stressful. The metal bars are rusty. I can not see who is my cell mate.

He is sitting with his face up, his hands on his legs. He laughs.

"You have done great mess, ain't that so?", he looks at me without me to see his face, still in the dark corner. He gets up and approaches close. I pull away. "You tried to attack the Empire State? You guys did not know he was protected by Elite guards?"

"Elite guards?"

"Yeah. You saw. They are not devastating because they use tranquilizers bullets. I wish I could get the hands on one of these."

"Who are you?"

"You do not know me? I came from the city too.", he explains. "Good old Chicago. Maybe it's because you think I was dead."

It's a man's voice, but I don't forget Tris.

"Tobias, isn't that so?", he asks. I agree.

"How do you know my name?", I demand an answer.

"I knew you before. Of the city. Pleasure meeting you, Tobias..."

He gets up. The lights show his face with an eye patch, and one blue eye looking at me intensely. His gaze psychopath makes me suspicious of any movement.

"...I'm Edward."

I do not know if it should mean something to me. He realizes that, looking at me with clenched eye.

"You do not remember."

I shake my head. He sits down again.

"Memory serum." he bets.

"Do not know."

The guards run by cells, going somewhere. Small barely audible screams begin. Shots too. They come one by one.

And stop.

A figure enters the hall. He wears a black mask with lines in crow-shaped chest. It is a woman, but only know the person's size. His mask is carved with a six in white on black. His hand carries a long-range weapon and long barrel, forming something devastating. There are two knives on each leg, and a complete blade kept back.

He kicks the cell door three times. The door gives in, turning to meet the wall. The figure takes Edward's arm, and throws him to the opposite wall. Does the same with me. Then speaks with a distorted voice:

"Wait here.", he goes toward the other cells, and after a while, we are all free. He demands: "All you should go in one direction only. Up the stairs. There will be free. You can go! NOW!", he shouts.

We all ran, heading for the stairs. We are a crowd. Evelyn finds me, and together we try to find the others.

And we continue to run even on the stairs. A number only occurs to me.

SIX.


	8. Vigilant Crows

We follow the corridors, trying not to trip on the crowd of prisoners here. They are all murderers. From time to time we passed by guards but did not see them alive. They are just bodies on the floor when we move. Was I a murderer? Or worse?

And Edward. Who was that? With eye patch. Psychopathic smile. I do not see him now. He knows me. So should know the others.

Does he know my mother? Shot noises in the corridors bring me back to life. I have no weapon. Maybe if I get ahead, get one. I'll try. Most people come to me, and I with some shoving and kicking. I see we turn the hall. Something is missing here. A siren. An alarm. If not activated, then someone took care of security guards in the control room ...

"Tobias ", called Edward. He already carries two pistols, and a knife in his pocket. He pass one of the pistols to me. "So you lost your memory, right? There you are. And living as a non-faction. In fact, all they live? I have not had many Chicago news since I had to leave."

"Why?", I ask.

"Well ... that's the difficult part to explain.", he kicks a security, and holds his head in his hands. His arms and neck involve the poor man breaks, at an incredible speed even for a criminal. Maybe he already has experience.

I think about something to say, something like ' _You know Evelyn Johnson?_ '. But I don't say anything. It does not seem the right time.

"Dou you know Tris?", I ask him.

"The Grimace, of Abnegation? I remember. She really did not trust me. Nor in your mother.", he recalls. She was majoring tests of Dauntless me. She passed.

"And didn't you?" I ask. I try to imagine the scene in my head so that I might be able to remember something me. Nothing.

"Yes. I lost an eye because of it.", he points to his eye patch, and I imagine the emptiness inside. Or even a hate spark. For me. Or Tris. "I have not seen her in nowhere.", says Edward to his sides. She didn't come with you?

What do I say? He thinks Tris is alive. But he's right. Besides he can't tell it to the others. If this happens we will end up like the room where they were keeping Tris: a bloodbath. Because she has changed.

She died. They told me.

"So was that." ,he think outloud.

"That what?", I venture to ask.

"You took the memory serum. She had been killed, and you could not handle it."

We continue running. Is he right? That's what brought me memories. And she was not really dead.

"That was not very altruistic of you, dauntless.", Edward decides finally.

The corridor is clean. No police or guard. Alone, and the sound of footsteps.

"Already been told that.", I say, ending the silence.

"The doors!", someone yells. They are there: A large glass, revealing the outside world. Even later on, detonated streets and gray grass. The sky is clear.

Together, we broke the glass into a thousand of pieces. Outside, everyone run as mad by going to any place, whatever they're up to.

Edward stop. I also do that, lowering my gun. He smiles again. "I think I owe you an explanation.", and looks back. I also watch my friends running up to me. I turn to look at where Edward was, but nothing indicates he was here.

"Tobias! Did you saw?", Christina exclaims and asks quickly, breathing to achieve breath. "Who was there? Armoured."

"It was a woman?", I ask. I didn't think about it.

"I don't think so, Tobias. That voice does not come close to being female.", says Matthew. "And it's movements did not remember anything of a woman, for more ninja the woman can be.

"Ninja?", Christina asks, confused.

"Samurais, ninjas? Nothing?", Matthew is surprised for hearing her question, but Christina refuses. "You don't know anything at all.

But I do not pay attention to them. I take a look around. The lonely streets. The overturned cars. The blood on the sidewalks. The burned buildings. The broken places. And the building we left, written in detachable form: NORMAN INN. DEPARTMENT AND PRISON.

But none of this is what catches my attention. It's the black shape. A black shape and overshadowed over the building. Who freed us. Who ... Who? I focus my vision. The mask Six. The crow in the chest. The gun in it's hand. Their black military clothes, and looking at us. For me.

"Hey, guys. The ceiling."

They all look up at the ceiling. They seem confused, and when I go back to look at there, I understand why. The figure disappeared like a ghost tired of watching. Gone without attention.

"What, Tobias?", asks Evelyn.

"Nothing.", I say, just in time crows scream madly.


	9. Who is The Enemy?

In the crowd, Edward disappeared. In the crowd, we fled.

Now, chaos, something stressful, confusing. The buildings of our sides are gray and broken, about to fall. We try to understand where we are. After a while, we arrive at a place known: the square of GDs. They are all gathered in a corner, carrying heavy weapons. As the crowd runs, they look, and some meet with GDs. Probably also deadly as them. Edward is one of them, I watch him climb a big mashed van, and shout to the crowd.

"The LEADER IS BACK!" yells one of them, followed by the crowd in a long cry: EDWARD!

The leader.

The leader who knew Tris.

For a moment, I forget the curiosity I have for my own past. Another question fills the space: Who is Edward?

"Christina ...", whispers Cara.

"What?", Christina seemed to be lost, looking around the streets complex, she seemed to have not realized who had just lead the GDs of the square.

My clothes are sweaty and my hair messed. But the worst is my leg bleeding. He must have cut in the middle of the race.

Christina looks also surprised. "So that shit is not dead ..."

"You already knew that ", I ask. Then I ask the same question to the right person. "Did you know, mom?"

Evelyn does not answer. Her eyes drives to anywhere, never looking at me. She looks at Edward in the distance.

They all look at her guiltily. But I will not let down our guard now, so I observe Edward in the square, or where it should be.

All GDs are gone. Less the van, which is in the same place, crumpled and broken glass.

"Guys...", I start calling them to see, but is too late, I realize when thirty or more people with dirty faces and clothes in poor condition, carrying firearms, appear behind cars and houses around. All weapons are pointed at us.

"Evelyn.", Edward calls. Evelyn smiles and walks to him. "How long. I guess."

"It seems, Edward. Long ago.", she agrees. They approach, and touch the handle of my gun, given by Edward firmly. Once you do this movement, the GD closer to me, a green coat man horribly torn, threatening me with the tip of the gun.

"We have a lot to... chat.", Edward realizes. And that's how we all end up going into seven cars, we enter the van. At high speed, it crosses deserted and gray streets, passing (and nearly running over) by some of the released prisoners. At that time no one speaks a word, everyone is quiet, exchanging glances with one another. Face exchanges a look of distrust me, Christina exchanges a look of confusion for Matthew and Nita exchange glances with, for growth of my suspicion, with Edward. My mother, however, remains still. As much as apparently she and Edward are old allies, even friends, it does not seem that she trusts him completely. I can only hope to get there.

When we reach _there_ , I see that is not what I expected, like a second base. It is more a muddy field full of green and partially detonated tents. Only concrete thing is an open basketball court, with a metal roof. There other GDs cook and arrange weapons, nothing compared to the place we left in Chicago.

Edward offers us food and water, but I only drank and ate after seeing that everyone was also serving the same food. But I do not give up suspecting. When I smell the water, it looks normal.  
So we eat and drink together, meeting on the court. The GDs eat quietly and in total silence while Edward still talk to a black and muscular skinned man, who remembers Reggie, but the man has a long beard and appears to be the second in command. I try to listen from a safe distance what they plan, but I'm no succesful. Then I call Christina.

"Do you trust him?", I ask. I do not mention I mean Edward, but she understands who we are talking about quickly.

"No.", she replies. "You should not either."

"Why?", I ask, even more curious about Edward. "Who is he?"

"It's a long story.", she ends the conversation.

After a while, we all walk away from each other. I just reach one of the least muddy corners to think. But Edward appears.

"You don´t trust me?", he asks.

"It wouldn´t be wise to.", I say, getting up. He smiles at the rest of my speech. "I met you in prison. Coincidentally you know my dead girlfriend. It is also leading crazy GDs running around. And it's old ally of my mother."

"There one wrong fact.", he reveals. "I did not met you in prison. You trained me in Dauntless."

After he finish saying that, he suddenly tries to punch. Trusting in my abilities, I dodge the attack. He unleashes another series of punches and kicks later. And he misses each one of them.

"See?", he says, almost laughing. "You Know how to fight, you know somehow ... just like me."

But then he does something I did not anticipate. The final blow is struck, and I grab his arm, putting it back, immobilizing him. But once I do that, he uses the other hand to shove something in me.

A serum. I try to grab it, but I'm weak, until I fall at the ground and clear my mind...


	10. Prison & Judgement

div style="background-color: transparent !important; color: #595959 !important; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px !important; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important;"  
blockquote  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Here!",the voice behind the wall exalts. "I've got something to tell you!"/p  
/blockquote  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"I get up, forcing the rest of my energy to make me stand up. I look around the dirty and old cell, and through the shatterproof glass case I spent the last few days trying to break. It was to me a zoo cage. What attraction I gave to observers? A lost pet watching them watch over the cells, carrying weapons./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""I told you I'm not interested in what you have to say, old man.", I whisper to him on the other side of the wall, complaining. "Aren't you tired of taking my sleep? Or can you tell me where we are?"/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Why do you want to know where you are, Four? Would it even matter?", he whispers back, and drags himself closer to the dirty stone wall that separates us. "You're not in the correct place, yes, yes. That's right. Far away from home./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"I understand what he means. I was part of a closed city from the outside world, a project to fix what's wrong with the genes of humans. But not even in this world I belong anymore. Now that I'm far from home, I'm far from my previous life./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"I am far from my memory./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"I see the guards walk from one side to the other, carrying their weapons with flashlight in times looking at me suspiciously. I wonder who I was in the previous life, that GDs hate me so much./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Someone can bring Edward here? I have unfinished business with him!", I call them. But they don't answer./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Lunch time!", exclaims the old man from the cell on the right. I could never see his face, but I know he must be missing some hair, and should keep a mad look. I hear him groping the rectangular hole in the back wall, where it comes the food and drink. A cylinder falls, I pick up the object, open and drink water with satisfaction./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"The little light that we have are on the outside, red ones connected on the walls, which should be linked only in emergencies, such as in case of fire. The rest of the lights are the lanterns of the armed watchmen./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"I notice something fall from the hole. I grab the pot of food, open and retreat the chicken flesh inside. I hear the old man humming while chewing his meal. Does it really matter where we are? What I really want to ask is where are my friends. Of all people in the cells on the left, I didn't recognize any silhouette or voice, when they chewed or protested, just to have something to do./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"After finishing my meal, I sit down and put the pot back to the rectangle. I am here for more than three days, and it was the same order of events. Only two meals, water cylinder, talk to the old man, shouting to the guards, wait, sleep./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"To sleep. It is the hard part./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"em"Hello, Tobias."/em/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"emShe stops in front of me. I can't move. Strange feeling. She stares at me, and kisses me without having to remain in tiptoes to reach my height. She kisses me, and I can only move my eyes to look at her as well./em/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"em"Who are you, Tris?", I ask. Slowly, she grabs the serum from her back. A black liquid. Somehow, I know that is the serum of death. But /emliquidem. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"emShe dives it in my chest. The pain is killing me, and I start loosing consciousness./em/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"em"Die, Four.", she whispers. I feel the black liquid wrap my blood, and starts to fall part of my blood from my mouth. It is strange that the blood is darker than what we imagine./em/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"em"Tris...", it is all I can say. She shatters into thousands of dark pieces that take shape and make crows. Many. They attack me, I fall on the ground without moving, like a dead body./em/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"I wake up./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"I feel the sweat dripping over my body. What was that? I lift my head, and I see that the guards stopped circulating. I watch them come down from the red door exit. Or white? In that light, I could not tell. They walked to my cell, with a new silhouette with them. I watch carefully. Could it be...?/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""How was the stay, Four? Were you treated well?", Edward laughed./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Your ...", I try to curse him, but he interrupts me./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Don't judge me now, Four. You can get a lot worse ... No.", he removes something from his pocket. "Will get a lot worse."/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"The fear spread. I refuse it. He guides the object to the wall that separates me from the old man. Among it, there must be the lock of the cell where it uses the supposed key./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"The glass case opens. I attack immedialy, remembering when Edward tested my abilities. I punch two of them, but the other ones force me back, back to the cell. They try attacks on me, then I defend, grab one and use him as a human shield to defend from the second. The first one I throw on the ground, and facing back, I deflect the punch from the second man and grab his arm, forcing him to go over my shoulder and fall on the floor next to the first./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"Edward then attacks me with a taser, I feel the electricity flowing and attacking me. I fall to my knees, and he holds me./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Good attempt, but fists will not get you out of here.", he says./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"He takes me to the red door. I look at the old man. Yes, he has missing part of hair, but I could not see his eyes. He might not have eyes. In the darkness, I could not tell./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"The guards get up and walk Edward to the door. A cloth covers my vision, and I can not see anything when I walk, being pushed by Edward./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"They guide me for two minutes. I hear a door open, and I am forced inside. They take the cloth from my eyes, and I observe the room./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"Totally dark, only a spotlight illuminating to me, and almost unrecognizable silhouettes watching me from a certain distance. Lights up at the bottom of where the silhouettes, illuminating them but not clarifying the room. I notice that the room was once a court at the tables format./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"The silhouettes use the same suits and masks, all white and expressionless, facing me. What's going on here?/p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Who are you ", I ask out loud. The voice doesn't echo for a long time, so it should not be a very large room./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"One of the people straight up out of the seat and approaches to me, keeping a distance of three meters. I look at him/her with fury, wondering who he/she is and what he/she wants with me./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"Do I know he/she? Or if the previous Tobias met? I do not know, the white mask covered all information./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"The person takes off the mask and reveals the face./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;"Nita./p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: justify; font-size: 15px !important; color: #595959 !important; background-image: initial !important; background-attachment: initial !important; background-origin: initial !important; background-clip: initial !important; background-color: transparent !important; background-position: initial initial !important; background-repeat: initial initial !important;""Tobias.", she calls me. "Tell me everything you know about Six."/p  
/div 


End file.
